


Night Swings

by LStilinski



Series: Break and Mend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, and Stiles have this massive crush on Lydia, everyone is human, fluff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStilinski/pseuds/LStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had many plans for the after-game party, but he definitely had never thought he would find the girl he likes sitting on a swing, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic popped into my head, and I couldn't resist to write it! It was supposed to be out to the Stydia Week, but I didn't finish it on time. Anyway, hope you guys like it!! If you do, please comment of leave kudos (or you can do both, it's up to you)  
> Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!

The whole school was decorated with red and white. Our team songs were sang in the hallways, at any time. The excitement of the students was almost touchable. 

The game was coming. 

I loved the day before the games. I felt like a fucking superstar, with people calling my name, tapping me on the shoulder wherever I went to. For an entire week, the team ruled Beacon Hills High School. The game tomorrow was against Devonford Prep, the Cyclones' greatest adversary. If we won, great, the reign continues, everyone’s happy. If we don't... Well. My life would just go back to normal. 

I really enjoyed being on the lacrosse team. But being on the team doesn't mean you actually get to play. My position on the field was the bench. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if I knew how to play that shit of not, but still. I was on the team. I could enjoy being popular on the days after the games, and if we won, the days before the games. Except for these days, I was just Stiles Stilinski, the non-superstar. 

Anyway, I threw smiles and winks while walking on the hallway the day before the game, and received smiles and winks, especially from the cheerleaders. One more thing a love about those days: I could get laid with a cheerleader. Non-superstar Stiles would die before that happens. 

"Dude, we have to win this game," I said, leaning on my locker, after receiving a particularly provocative smile from Malia Tate, one of the hottest cheerleaders on the world. 

Scott McCall, my best friend and one of the team's real stars, looked at me and followed my gaze to the girl across the hall. He smiled and shook his head. "You horn dog."

"Screw you," I said, turning around and unlocking my locker. "Don't tell me you're not dying to fuck one of these cheerleaders."

"Allison is not a cheerleader," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Scott had this massive crush on Allison Argent since she entered this school, four years ago. She should be very special, because Scott could have any girl he wanted, being one of the Cyclones star, and he choose her, the girl he could barely speak with. 

All my thoughts were swept away when I heard her laugh. My heart skipped about twelve beats and I turned to face her without even thinking of it. She had her arm locked with Allison's, and leaned forward, laughing hard, looking beautiful as always. Her strawberry blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her lips, covered with light red lipstick, were curled in a bright smile. I couldn't see them very well from where I was standing, but I knew how beautiful her green eyes were. The truth was I could tease Scott how much I wanted, I couldn't hide I had a massive crush on my own. 

Lydia Martin. 

"You're drowning," Scott said, snapping me out of me reveries. 

"So are you," I say, because I knew he was doing the same as me, staring. "We are so fucked up."

"Oh, yeah."

"Man, we have to win this game."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GO CYCLONES!"

The night was cold; the sky was gray, buy nothing could cool the heat of the mad teenagers waiting for the game to begin. Our team's mascot, a wolf howling at the moon, was everywhere, along with our colors. I never got sick of the screams. 

I turned my head, looking for Scott, and found him walking on the field with nobody else but Allison Argent. My lips curled in a small smile. They stop walking, but still talking, and she is laughing a lot. My smile grows when he leaned and kissed her. They kiss for almost a minute, and then she said something briefly, maybe wishing him good luck, gave him a peck and ran to the bleachers. 

That's my boy, I thought, proud as a father would be. Someone was getting something tonight. 

I turn around to face the bleachers behind me. Allison had reached her best friend, and now they were talking excitedly. Allison had an ear to ear smile, but Lydia wasn't smiling too much. I frowned. Was she upset? I mean, her boyfriend was one of the team's stars, and the game we were surely going to win was about to start. She was supposed to be happy, right? My eyes scan the field, looking for Jackson, my crush's boyfriend. I found him talking to a blonde cheerleader, way too close to be just a friendly talk. He had one of his hands in the small of her back. 

What the fuck was he doing?

His girlfriend was right there! The most beautiful girl in the whole world, that he got to kiss anytime he wanted, was standing there, rooting for him, and he chose to be with a dumb, fake blondie cheerleader. 

My vision turns red. In that moment, I could kill that guy. 

"Hey man, are you ok?" I hear Scott's voice next to me. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding way too low to be fine. "Look at that guy."

"What about him?" Scott asks. 

I turn to face him, anger boiling in my blood. "What about him? His girlfriend is standing right there!" I point to Lydia, who was now staring at Jackson, who didn't even notice her. "I'm going to kill him."

"Woah, easy there tiger," he said. "Maybe they had a fight, and he is just teasing her."

I frowned. "Really?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. People are crazy."

I sigh. Teasing his girlfriend just because of a fight still made him a asshole. 

I look at Scott and remember that I had to tease him about something. "So, I heard you changed your name to loverboy."

Scott blushed. "Shut up."

"Seriously, are you using a new perfume of something? Deodorant maybe?"

He hit my arm with his elbow. "Fuck off, ok? She just came to talk to me, and we talked...”

"Then you let her taste your charm." Scott hit me harder, and a laughed. "Are you taking classes? I want to see how many girls I can get using you techniques."

"I'm not even going to answer that," he said, shaking his head. 

"So, is she just a pretty face?" I asked, serious this time. He knew I was asking if Allison is just a dummy with a pretty face, like most of the girls in this school. They were easier to get because of their bean sized brains. 

"Absolutely not. She is so nice, and smart, and funny... I don't know what I expected, but she is different. And we're going to the movies next saturday."

I smiled and nodded. "That's awesome, man."

Scott sighed. "Oh yeah."

My eyes wandered to the bleachers again, without even noticing that they were looking for her. Lydia was talking to Allison again. They were not smiling this time, and Lydia was actually looking down. She was upset, and tonight, when everyone should be happy, I wanted her to smile. I wondered if what happened between Scott and Allison would ever happen between us. I shook my head. Of course not. 

She was Lydia Martin. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The game was a *massacre*. The Devonford Prep didn't stand a chance. 

When the whistle warned the end of the game, the entire crowd on the bleachers came to the field in a wave of red and white. I was being hugged and tapped on the back (and I was pretty sure I'd be bruised by tomorrow), even if I didn't leave the bench during the whole game. I turned around and found Scott hugging Allison, and he spinning her around. I was already smiling, but my smile grew even wider at the vision. I hoped with all my strength they could be together. Someone needed to win the girl. 

That's when I noticed. Lydia wasn't there. 

My eyes scanned the field, trying to find her in the crowd. It should be easy to find her, since she was the only one with her hair color. She stood out naturally. But I didn't find her. I wondered if she had watched the game and left.

"LET'S GO PAAARTY!" Yelled Liam Dunbar, our captain. The crowd screamed in agreement and started to move to the parking lot. After every game we won, Liam would throw a party at his house, which would last until morning. It was a tradition. I would bet everyone who came to watch the game brought their contribution for the party. Being alcoholic, non-alcoholic, or just snacks. 

I loved traditions. 

I looked for Scott to ask him if he wanted a ride, but he had already left with Allison, with his arm around her shoulders. There were some cars leaving for the party. I went to my Jeep, and was about to go the same way when I remembered the bottles I had bought this morning. I quickly texted Scott, telling him I would go home, then go straight to Liam's house. 

After twenty minutes, I was heading to the party. I texted Scott, and he told me to get my ass there ASAP. I grinned and pressed the speed pedal. 

Something caught my eye when I was passing by a park. Even if the place looked like a horror movie scenario in the cold night, there was someone sitting on one of the swings. That was a sad vision. There was only light source came from one single pole, but I could see it was a girl. She was wearing a light blur colored dress and caramel boots, which she was using to make the swing go back and forth, but not hard enough to make her hair swing...

Her hair. It was orange. 

Lydia. 

My foot hit the break pedal. Lydia Martin was standing in that park, in the middle of the night. Was she ok? It was cold as hell, and it was probably going to rain, but she was there, alone. I bit my lip. I couldn't leave her there. I had to do something, at least check if she was ok. 

Lydia and I weren't friends. I mean, we had some classes together since third grade, but we never got too close. Of course, we would talk now and then, and I didn't think it possible not to talk after all this years. Like on eighth grade, when we ended up being partners at a biology assay, and we had to meet at the library. God, I loved those days. But we only talked during the meetings, and that was just it. Never friends. And my massive crush on her would never go away, or even decrease. Because she was too perfect to not have a crush. She was beautiful, and smart as fuck, and confident, hot, beautiful... That was Lydia Martin. 

I could live with my massive crush, even knowing we would never be together. Lydia dated big guys, with big muscles and small brains. Hot guys. I mean, I wasn't a sack of bones, I had some muscles my own, but I was still a small guy. She would never be with a guy like me. I had accepted that a long time ago. 

I was just hoping she wouldn't tell me to fuck off. 

I took careful steps to her, because she was facing the ground and I didn't want to scare her. 

"Lydia?" I said with a low voice. 

She looked up to me and frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't sound angry, only confused. That was a good thing. 

"I was just passing by, and I saw you here and..." God, I was almost sweating. Lydia watched me with her big green eyes, which wasn't helping. I took a deep breath. "I just... I came to check if you were alright?" Was that a question? It wasn't supposed to be a question. 

Lydia kept staring at me, with both of her eyebrows lifted. Now I was definitely sweating. Was she looking for a polite way to tell me to fuck off? I should just go. Then she looked back to her feet. I open my mouth, trying to get something out of it, like 'I'm sorry, I'm leaving now', but I heard a low and short sob, and my mind went blank. 

Lydia was crying. 

"Whoa Lydia, what... Wh-Why are you crying?" My heart simply broke when one single tear fell from her eye, landing on her lap. "Hey, look at me."

She shook her head. "What do you want?" She asks with a weak voice. 

"I... I came to check if you were ok..." I said. I had to do something. She was crying. But my mind was completely numb, I couldn't think of anything. I have never seen Lydia cry. She was so strong, so confident. The vision kept breaking my heart, and I had to do something. "Lydia, what..."

"Go away," she said, her voice stronger now. She looked up, her eyes already dry. "Just go away, Stiles."

I kept staring at her. She had a straight expression, and her eyes were cold, but I knew she was hiding something. Faking. "No," I said, surprising myself. 

Apparently, I surprised her too. "What?"

"You're not ok, Lydia." I didn't know where those words did come from, but they were the pure truth. Maybe see her cry took my fear away. "I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm fine. Just go away."

In response, I sat on the swing next to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lydia stared at me with curious, maybe confused eyes, and I stared back. There was no fear left. She looked so fragile, every cell of my body wanted to protect her, take care of her. 

"You're cold," I commented, taking off my hoodie. Now that I was close, I could see that she was trembling. I stood up and gently placed my hoodie on her shoulders. Lydia watched with a strange look on her face, and I thought she was going to cry again. I sat back on the swing and smiled softly when she put her arms on the holes of my hoodie and hugged herself. 

"Thanks," she mumbled. 

"You're welcome," I said. She kept sending me that strange look and I frowned. "What?"

"It's just..." She shook her head and looked down. "No one ever did this for me."

I raised one eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. "What kind of guy have you been dating?"

Lydia let out a small laugh and I smile, because that sound changed everything. I felt like I could do anything to hear that sound again. 

"Jerks. Always the jerks," she said, and we both laugh. 

My phone rings, and Scott's photo appears on the screen. 

"Hey, Scott," I greet him, and the loud music hit my ears. 

"Hey man, where the fuck are you? You're missing the partay!" he screams louder than the music. For a few seconds I heard what it sounded like a hundred people screaming at the same time, then his voice come back. "Dude, Malia has been asking for you!"

Malia Tate had been asking for me. Oh boy. 

I took a second to think about all the things I could have going to the party:

Malia, alcohol, fun, food, sex, more alcohol, Malia, more food, maybe more sex, loud music...

And all the things I could have staying there, at the park:

Lydia. 

"Sorry, man, I'm not going," I say. Lydia's eyes lock with mine and I see she is smiling softly. That’s worthy everything. 

"What? What the fuck man?" Scott screams on the other side of the line. "Why not? Something happened?"

"Everything's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And I hung the phone without waiting to listen whatever he had to say. 

Lydia was still looking at me, with something new on her eyes. It looked like a mixture of surprise and pride. "You're going to miss a hell of a party."

I shrugged. "Nah, they're going to survive without me."

Lydia laughed again, and then shook her head. "You should go," she said softly. "You won the game, after all."

I snorted. "I don't know if you noticed, but I never left the bench. It's not my victory, anyways." I shrugged again. "Why aren't you going?"

She sighed. "Not in the mood."

After that, we stayed a few minutes in silence. Lydia was staring at her boots, which made me wonder again what happened. 

"Soo... Is everything alright?" I asked after minutes of hesitation. 

She didn't look up when she answered with a low voice. "Everything's fine." 

"No, it's not," I say, because I didn't have to be a genius to notice she was sad. Lydia lifted her head and looked at me. "You're lying."

She frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." What was she doing? Her face was straight and almost emotionless, but her eyes were sad. 

"And how would you know that?" 

"Your mouth says one thing, your eyes say another."

Her eyes grew wide, like two green moons, and her jaw dropped a bit. I couldn't believe I had just said that. But that was the truth, anyway. She could say whatever she wanted, her eyes didn't lie. 

She didn't look like she was going to say anything. So I started talking. 

"Listen, Lydia. I didn't plan to spend my Friday night sitting on a wet swing with you. I was supposed to be getting laid right now, but no. I saw you here, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I just leave you here alone, in this fucking cold night. I had to know if you were ok. If I saw that you were fine, and if you tell me that spend your cold Friday nights in the park was a hobby, I would just leave. But you are not fine, Lydia. I know we are not friends, but I'm not leaving this wet swing until you tell me what's going on."

Lydia stared at me, wide-eyed. She didn't move, and it looked like she was holding her breath. I had a big mouth; sometimes when I start talking, it was difficult to stop. It usually happens when I'm nervous, like now. I was starting to think I scared her, and anytime now she would run away from me. 

But then the tears came back to her green eyes. 

"Oh, shit... Lydia, I'm sorry..." What had I done? I didn't mean to make her cry! 

Lydia shook her head. "You don't have to apologize." She said with a weak voice. "It's not your fault."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I’m crying because..." She sniffed, then looked straight into my eyes with a soft smile placed on her lips. "I think that's the sweetest thing a guy ever told me."

I frowned. "Really?" Did she really think that was sweet? I internally high fived myself. Lydia Martin just thought I said something sweet. "That's new."

Lydia let out a small laugh and nodded. I never got tired of seeing her laugh. I high fived myself again. Who imagined she would laugh at something I said. But then her eyes wandered to the ground, the sad expression back to her beautiful face. 

"We broke up," she suddenly said. "Me and Jackson. We broke up."

Oh. 

"Oh." That was all I said. That explained a lot. My will to punch him grew. Son of a bitch. Actually, didn't matter what happened. He hurt Lydia, and that was enough reason to make me want to kill him. "When did that happen?"

"About two months ago? I don't know," she said, shrugging. 

Wow. That was a lot of time. It's really weird, because I didn't remember seeing her sad in the past two months. Actually, I had never seen her sad. She always looked so strong, so confident. Thinking of this, Lydia had dated five guys during high school, and their relationship always ended, and she was never down. I thought it because she always got tired of them, that they were never enough. They would break up, and the next day, she would have the same smile on her face, like nothing ever happened. 

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that," I say. 

Lydia sniffed. "It wasn’t working, anyway."

"Why not?"

"I saw him with Erica."

As her words penetrated my brain, I started to see red. My hands started shaking and I felt the urge to punch something, most likely his face. I wanted to hurt him. 

"Hum... Are you ok?" She asked with a frightened voice. 

"Are you?"

She sighed. "I'll be fine."

I shook my head. "I can't believe he did that to you."

"Well, I wasn't surprised," Lydia said and I looked at her. "I have this gift to always date assholes."

I pondered. "I know that."

She slapped my arm, laughing. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I chuckled. 

"Idiot," she said, still laughing. Right now, there was no trace of sadness on her eyes. She looked even more beautiful smiling, if that was possible. 

We laughed for a few seconds. Then we just stared at each other. Me, absorbing as much as I could of her beauty. In the dull light, Lydia had bright eyes and a small smile on her face. 

"Why aren't we friends?" She asked after a few minutes. 

The question caught me off guard. "What?"

"We've been having the same classes since third grade. We even ended up being partners, do you remember?" I nodded. Of course I remembered. "So, why didn't we become friends?"

"Because you're... Well, you're Lydia Martin, and I'm just me," I answered, not sure of what to say, because it was just obvious. At least to me. She was everything, and I was just a couple of things. 

"What's the big deal on being Lydia Martin?" She asked with a low voice. 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, you're... You are the smartest person I know, and you don't act like those nerdy freaks in the lab. You're cool. I mean, you can take an A+ in math, and still go to the prom, and be gorgeous. Some people can't have it both. You're confident, brave, kind, polite, popular... and beautiful. You're perfect, Lydia." 

Lydia was dumbfounded for the second time that night. Me and my big mouth again. I couldn't look her in the eyes, because I really didn't know how she would react. Please don't tell me to fuck off, please don't tell me to fuck off...

She didn't. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

My heart skipped about two hundred beats, and then started tap dancing. The rush of blood on my face was so intense that I felt my legs going numb, at the same that I felt like I was on fire. My jaw fell on my lap. In that moment I fell stronger than an army, weaker than a baby, just because Lydia Martin kissed me on the cheek. 

She had a full smile on her face when she leaned back. "You're a sweet guy, Stiles."

"T-Thanks..." I mumbled, and she laughed. 

"You're welcome," she said. "Now tell me: what's the problem on being Stiles Stilinski. 

Oh, I never got tired of hearing her say my name. Actually, I was a bit surprised she knew my complete name. 

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just a dude, you know, like the hundreds of dudes in school. There's nothing different on me. "

"But you're in the team. That must mean something."

I snorted. "No, it doesn't. I don't even know why I am on the team. I'm probably never going to leave the bench, since there are better players on the field. They can do things I wouldn't be able to do, even if there was two of me playing."

Lydia pondered with her head. "That's true." I raised my eyebrows to her and she chuckled. "Sorry."

 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the sky, and rain started falling on them. 

"Shit!" Lydia screamed, jumping out of the swing. 

"To my car!" I said. We ran to my blue Jeep parked by the sidewalk. I opened the door to her, and then ran to the other side, sitting on the driver's seat. 

"So..." I hesitated. 

"So..."

"Can I ask you something? It's really bugging me," I asked. Lydia nodded. "Why did you come here? I mean, I know you left the game early, but why didn't you go home?"

Lydia looked at her hands, resting on her lap. "I just needed some time by myself. Sometimes my room is too overwhelming. I needed to breath."

I nodded. "Does Allison know you are here?"

"No. I told her I was going home. She was too happy with the game and Scott... I didn't want to fill her head with my problems."

"So, did you time alone helped with your problems?" I asked. 

She let out a humorless laugh. "No."

"You know, sometimes all you have to do is talk."

"Oh, you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Yeah, I do."

Lydia lifted her head and our eyes met. I knew she was keeping a lot more. I wanted her to know I was there to listen, know that she could trust me, and that I would never judge her for anything. 

She took a deep breath and looked to the window before she started speaking. "I came here today because I didn't want anyone to see... I mean, I know it's ok but... I didn't want anyone to see me breaking down. I should be used to it... I mean every single boyfriend I cheated on me. Every single one of them." Lydia shook her head. "There must be something wrong with me."

"Don't say that," I quickly interrupt her. Actually, my mind was still processing the information. Who knew Lydia Martin would never, ever imagine that happening to her. I myself was still having problems to understand why on earth a guy would look for something else, when he had a girl like her beside him. It bugged me. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Lydia narrowed her eyes. "You have a wrong image of me in your mind. I'm not that perfect."

"I don't care," I said. "You flaws don't matter. You don't deserve this guys. They were too fucked up to notice the wonderful girl you are. "

Lydia bit her lip and looked down. "Jesus, Stiles." When she looked at me again, there was tears on her eyes, but she was smiling. "You know how to touch a girl."

I shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."

She nodded, still smiling. "Thanks for stopping by," she said softly. 

"I'm glad I did," I replied. Her smile grew. There was a thunder outside the car that caught my attention, remembering how late and cold it was. I wished that night could last forever, but we were both with wet clothes and Lydia looked like she could use a few hours of sleep. "Ok, I'm taking you home."

"You don't..."

"That wasn't a question," I said, turning on the car. Lydia sighed and bucked her belt. I didn't need to ask her where she lived, because I remembered we had one or two meetings on eighth grade, with her mom watching us closely. We didn't talk on the way to her house, but the silence was far from awkward. It was peaceful. 

When I parked in front of her white house, Lydia sighed again and looked at me. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Anytime," I smiled. 

"No, really... thank you." She bit her lip. "I... I really want to change thigs between us. I mean..." She let out a short laugh. "I can't believe I didn't notice how nice you were, after all these years. I really, really want us to be friends."

My smile grew wider. "I can't tell you how much I would love that," I said. "Even though I didn't think we could avoid talking to each other, with our best friends dating and all."

"I really hope things work for them."

"Me too."

I hope things work for us, too, I thought, even thought I knew I was asking for too much. Lydia Martin just said she wanted to be friends with me. My massive crush on her in that moment was so massive that it hurt. 

"Ok, I'm going now," Lydia said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "See you on Monday?"

"Hell yes," I said with a smile. 

She smiles too. She leaned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and for the second time that night, I felt like I was going to combust. 

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"G-Goodnight."

She opened the door and left. My heart was pounding like a drum. When I was sure she couldn't hear, I let out a laugh. The feeling of winning the game was nothing comparing to what I was feeling inside that car. She was a lot more than I thought. I didn't care if our friendship never turned out into something else. I didn't care she met another guy. 

I would have her the way she wanted me. And as long as she did, I was still the happiest guy on this earth.


End file.
